


The dangers of detoxing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.14, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demons, Detox, My Bloody Valentine - Freeform, Other, Panic Room, Sam's demonic powers, Withdrawal, blood junkie, telekenesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after the "my bloody valentine" episode in season five. Meaning: spoilers if you haven't gotten that far) Dean, Sam, and Cas  drive to Bobby's to discover a group of demons waiting to kill Michael's vessel, Dean. They manage to hide out in the panic room. Sam's symptoms from detoxing have just begun and Cas's powers are gone and unable to protect them from Sam's violence and uncontrollable demonic powers. At least they have Dean to comfort him and bring him back to being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly six hours since they had begun their long drive to Bobby's. It had been six hours since Sam gorged himself with demon blood and killed the horseman, famine. Six hours since Dean's heart shattered at the expression of guilt and self hatred on his brother's face. He knew this wasn't Sam's fault, he had been clean for so long. His stomach sunk at the thought of his baby brother going through the horrific symptoms of withdrawal when he hadn't, in any way, wanted this. 

A memory forced it's way into the focus of Dean's mind. He, Sam, and Cas stood several feet from each other near the impala. There was a feeling of unease and anxiousness in the air. Sam, looking miserable and panicked and terrified of what was to come, avoided eye contact with Dean and Cas. Dean stood feeling empty yet swelled with anxiety, watching Sam warily.

Cas seemed simply revolted and nauseous from the raw meat and hundreds of burgers he had stuffed into his falsely starving mouth. For a minute they all just shuffled awkwardly, unknowing of what to say or do until Dean spoke up. "Cas, I need you to zap Sam to Bobby's so we can-" he was cut off by the angel's body hunching over, expelling liquified meat mixed with bile. After several painful looking tremors passing through his body, Cas straightened up. "I'm not sure that I'm in a condition to-" his body convulsed as he began retching again. 

Dean was at a loss for words. Was he supposed to share such a long car ride with Sam while he was hopped up on demon blood? Cas could barely take a second to breath, so there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be going much of anywhere until the effects of his burger-binge had disappeared. Dean huffed with exhaustion and irritation. He turned his eyes to Sam, who continued to avoid any signs that he knew Dean was there. 

"You gonna be alright in the impala until we make it to Bobby's?" He asked with a false sense of hope. Sam, with what seemed to be immense effort, looked him in the eye. "I don't know." He answered honestly, shrugging helplessly. "Right now I feel fine, better than it, actually, but I have no clue when I'll start to-you know" he informed Dean awkwardly. He shifted his view to Cas, who was now dry heaving. "Well, we don't have much of a choice, so we'll have to make it worked" he stated in defeat. They all entered the car, Cas with several brown bags to hover over when his sickness returned. 

Over the hours all had been quiet, with the exception of the sounds of gagging and spitting coming from Cas. Between the two of them, one horribly sick and the other trembling with fear for the future pain, Dean felt enough emotional torment for all of them. When Sam finally spoke, it caused Dean to jump. "Pull over" he nearly demanded. Not questioning the reason, Dean swung the car to a stop, the roads completely empty. Sam desperately tugged the door open, falling to all fours on the damp street. 

Dean hadn't noticed the shaking racking Sam's body until then. Unaware of what was happening, Dean slid over the hood, landing crouched next to Sam. "What is it, what's wrong?" He questioned frantically. Sam's head lifted, revealing an expression of tormented longing. "I-I need it. Please, please, just-Dean, please" he pleaded pitifully. Oh great, so the withdrawal had started affecting his mind already. 

At least they were only about an hour from Bobby's. He rested his hands on Sam's cheeks, tugging his head to face him. "Now you listen to me, Sam, I need you to come back to me, just until we can get you somewhere safe. Come on, Sammy. You have to get a grip on your mind. Just a little bit longer." He practically begged. Sam blinked several times, a vein popped out of his forehead. He could see the mental struggle his brother was going through. "That's it, you can do it." He encouraged determinately. 

Sam held the strain on his face, forcing each word through clenched teeth. "Next time I ask you to pull over, don't. I'll keep getting worse, I might make a run for it." Dean nodded. It was awful, seeing him have to work so hard just to remain himself. "And Dean" he added. "Tie me down or something." Sam ordered with his last words as himself before he relapsed into pleading and begging for demon blood. Just as he had asked, Dean used rope from the trunk to tie him down to the seat.

Sam was pouring sweat, his head snapping back and forth as he whispered incoherently. "It's alright, Sammy. You'll be okay." Dean repeated with every whimper. Unfortunately, they arrived at Bobby's at the same time that Sam lost consciousness. On the bright side, Cas had recently stopped puking and could help him get Sam inside. They each ungently handled an end of him as the entered the house. 

The lights were all off so they lowered Sam onto a couch and moved to turn them on. There was suddenly something blunt hitting, cracking, Dean's skull. He grunted, but managed to remain vertical despite the lights that swam in his vision. There was a sound of sizzling and a scream emanating from behind him. He turned to witness a dead demon falling to the ground as Cas removed his hand from his head. 

"Thanks" Dean muttered, stooping to retrieve the shotgun he had been hit with. He was on high alert. How a demon had managed to enter a warded house, he had no idea. He cocked the gun, stalking the dark into the kitchen, where the light was on. He stopped dead at the sight before him. At least fifty black-eyed demons were guarding two humans. 

One of them being a Bobby Singer, held at gunpoint. The other had shaggy brown hair and frightened, darting eyes. "How did you get in here?" Was all Dean could think to say. A bulky looking demon nudged the terrified human. He babbled in a squeaky voice. " th-they took me from my home, threatened to kill my baby girl and wife. I w-was brought here and-and told to scratch the paint off of every demonic symbol I could find." He swallowed hard. "I'm so so-sorry" he added with a small shake of his head. 

Dean's heart lurched with sympathy for the man. He knew demons well enough to be sure that they would kill his family just for kicks after all this. "Well, you obviously want something if you went to all this trouble. What do you want to get your evil, demonic claws on now?" Dean demanded with a gruff voice. One of them smirked malevolently. "The death of the famous Dean Winchester, of course. Can't have you standing in the way of Lucifer's ruling." He replied smugly. 

Anger bubbled within Dean. At that moment, chaos erupted. Cas arrived, taking down two demons at once. Bobby wrestled one for the gun pointed at his head. Dean joined the fight to find that they were horribly outnumbered. He was being swarmed by bodies with soulless, black eyes. It was too much, they had to fall back. 

They raced to the door, realizing all at once that Sam was still on the couch. They all turned and lifted the half-conscious man onto Dean and Bobby's shoulders. The front door exploded open, several more demons standing at the ready with blades and guns. Dean yelled "PANIC ROOM!" Attracting the attention of Cas, who was dropping demon after demon to keep them untouched as they slammed the door to the basement closed and locked it. They knew it wouldn't last long as they pulled open the panic room's heavy doors. 

The four of them poured into the room, activating the many locks on the inside. They all sucked in deep breaths, the sounds of angry demons shouting at one another that they couldn't reach their target in there. The temporary relief was diminished as the demons screamed promises to guard not only the house, but the basement as well until they left or died. "Is there angel warding in here?" Cas demanded irritatedly. Uh oh. Bobby sighed. "Yeah. 'Fraid so." Cas appeared confused. 

"You used just enough to drain my power, but not keep me out" he said pointedly. Bobby shrugged. "I figured there might come a day when something would happen and you ended up in here. But I couldn't take the risk of any untrustworthy angels popping in with their powers intact." Great. So no getting proofed away by Cas. They set Sam on the old mattress, watching anxiously as Bobby made a few calls. 

The phone flipped closed, triggering an anxious beating of Dean's heart. "Well?" He asked worriedly. Bobby pursed his lips. "I've got hunter friends calling their hunter friends for a rescue mission. Unfortunately for us, they're mostly scattered on the other side of the country. It will be a few days before enough of them can get here to bust us out." Bobby informed him grimly.

"But that's not too bad. You've got enough food and water in here to last us weeks, right?" Dean didn't understand his worry. They were safe. Bobby glared at him like he wasn't receiving a simple message. "Sam." Was all he said. The color drained from Dean's face. They were going to be trapped with a dangerous, detoxing Sam. 

They didn't even have Cas' powers to protect them from the violence, spurts of telekinesis, and who knows what else that erupted from him while he was in that state. Dean gulped and glanced down at his sweating, whimpering brother. Things were about to get a whole lot worse. "Well, this oughta be interesting." Was what left his lips. The odds seemed to continue stacking against them. 

The handcuffs could keep Sam attached to the bed, but there wasn't much they could do about the telekinesis. Dean slowly shuffled over to an increasingly awful looking Sam. He hovered over him, his brow creasing at the intense heat coming from his body. "Oh, Sammy." He said, his voice breaking at the end. He leaned in closer to his brother. 

"Please, Sam. Please, please, if you can hear me, you gotta try to keep a lid on it. We're stuck in here for at least a few days. You have to do everything you can to hold in the dangerous parts of your-......your-uh-detoxing. Come on, man, give me a sign that you hear me." Dean whispered pleadingly. His eyes scanned his still brother. There was no proof that Sam had heard a word he said. Lovely. He simply laid there, his chest rising and falling unnaturally fast. 

Dean lifted his hand and rested it on Sam's head. He stroked the sweat-filled strands of hair. "We'll make it through this. We have to." He quietly said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean reached down, cradling the handcuffs with a hatred-filled gaze. The thought of having to lock Sam up again shot a feeling of dread burning through his veins. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes. Dean had heard the tortured screams, the sobs and the pleas for help, but he was now going to witness his brother's pain firsthand. He had fought and killed so much, he had withstood torture that pushed his limits, and yet, he had the feeling that nothing could prepare him for what was to come. 

Why did Sam have to do this to himself? If only he had said no to that demonic piece of crap, Ruby. A warm hand laid itself on his slightly quivering shoulder. He turned to see Cas through tear-blurred eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line, an expression of sympathy forming at the sight of tears streaming down Dean's face. "Everything will be alright." The angel told him in a deep voice that lacked confidence.

Dean's lips raised into a half smile at Cas's attempt to comfort him. "It will." Dean replied. "But I get the feeling this is gonna hurt like hell." Cas's eyebrows pulled together. Dean could tell he wasn't the only one with worries for the next few days.

Cas patted Dean's shirt lightly and sauntered away to rest on the floor. He seemed to still be recovering a bit from the burger thing. Dean huffed miserably. He turned to Sam and reluctantly snapped the handcuffs to his hand and the bed. He moved to Sam's other side, the cuff about to lock on his hand.

There was suddenly an eruption of movement as Sam's eyes snapped open. His free hand flung towards Dean, clutching his shirt and pulling him down. Dean saw at the corner of his eye that Bobby and Cas had stood up, prepared to intervene if Sam attempted to hurt him.

Dean waved them away. "It's fine, guys." He assured them. He slowly got down to his knees to be eye level with his brother. Sam's eyes had only a wild gleam to them, he appeared to be (mostly) in control of himself for the time being.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean warily addressed him. Sam's mouth opened and closed several times as if the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "Why are you in here?" He asked Dean with a combination of curiosity and panic. Dean wet his lips and stared into Sam's face. He looked absolutely awful. He was pale, sheeted in a thick spread of sweat, his bloodshot eyes were rimmed with red, and he looked horribly strained as if he was holding something powerful back from escaping him.

"Demons got into the house....we're safe in here but it will be a few days before Bobby's hunter friends will be here to bust us out." he informed him slowly. "But it's okay, nothing can get in, we'll be alright." Dean added hastily when he saw the look of terror on Sam's face. The explanation didn't seem to ease him.

"D-dean, you have to fi-find a way out. It's not safe with me" Sam begged him fearfully. His hand was still clamped to Dean's shirt. "There is no way out, Sam. We have to just work our way through this, okay? Think we can do that?" Sam's eyelids heavily began to shut, his grip on Dean going slack. 

"I'll kill you guys. I can't control my-my" Sam's head drooped to the pillow as he began to lose consciousness. Dean caught a few words in the incoherent mumblings before he passed out. These included "shoot, between the eyes, not safe, and monster". Dean's lip shook as he finished locking the handcuffs to his baby brother.

Dean forced his legs to carry him to the part of the panic room farthest from Sam. As desperately as he tried to ignore him, his eye kept getting drawn back by the intense shaking. He began worrying that Sam was about to have a seizure. After about an hour of near silence, Dean began to doze off. 

His legs were sprawled in front of him, his back leaned against the wall. He could feel exhaustion dragging him downward. The feeling became even more pleasant knowing Sam's withdrawal would more than likely become loud soon.

Sam had been drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain was intensifying to an unbearable point. He had been digging his fingernails into his palms while he was awake to avoid screaming as long as possible. He didn't want some of the last people he loved in this world to see him like this. He was terrified of what they might think of him. He was a monster, a junkie, a killer. He hated himself and he hated that they were stuck in here with him. 

The worst part was that Sam was powerless to stop himself. He had the most horrible feeling that he would hurt someone he cared about. Interrupting his thoughts was the sensation of his body being shredded. It felt as though someone was violently scratching him with a grader. Black spots danced in his vision as he bit down on his tongue to avoid screeching. He turned his eyes down to see his skin being peeled off in raw strips by an invisible force. 

Sam's blood soaked into his shirt as his muscles were exposed with a sickening ripping sound that reminded him of Velcro. His breath caught in his throat. Another wave of torturous pain hit him as his chest as he was ripped apart by nothing. 

Dean jolted violently awake. A raspy, desperate, horrible screaming filled his ears. He instantly reached for his gun, his finger barely not squeezing the trigger. His eyes were blurred, but clear enough to see Sam thrashing on the bed. His wrists jerked the handcuffs to their limit while his back arched.

Dean gently set the gun on the ground, warily making his way to his screaming brother. "Sam!" Dean yelled over the awful sound. When he reached him, he rested a hand on his shoulder. Sam glanced at his arm, quickly looking away in terror. Was he hallucinating? 

Sam's arm was slowly being torn to shreds. He couldn't get a hold on himself, part of him knowing it was a hallucination. It may have been a figment of his imagination, but the pain was definitely real. It had to be. There was a sudden weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Dean squeezing it. He had an expression of worry and fear. The sight of him calmed Sam down. He managed to stop screaming.

His chest heaved as he took in shaky breaths. He felt on the edge of hyperventilating. "Deep breaths, man. It ain't real." Dean assured him with a stable voice. The screaming was already making Sam's throat crack. "I'm trying" he replied with a small nod. He sucked in several breaths, the pain beginning to subside. He could feel his heart returning to a normal pace (or at least as normal as it gets while detoxing).

Dean's throat was starting to return from being closed up. He could see the mental strain Sam was putting himself under to end the hallucination. They had gotten through the first one. That wasn't even too bad through.....Dean nearly prayed that he would be able to continue snapping Sam out of them.

When he was sure that Sam was fine, he stood up to reclaim his spot on the floor. He was stopped by an overheated, sweaty hand grabbing him. It shook with weakness, but he let it pull him back to Sam. He gazed up at him with miserable, pleading eyes, the ones Dean could never bring himself to say no to. "Please stay with me" Sam begged in a broken voice. His lip was slightly twitching. 

"Okay, Sammy. Just promise not to fling me across the room with your psychic thing" Dean chuckled falsely. He could see no amusement or humor in Sam's face. Dean pulled up a metal chair and sat next to the bed Sam was locked to.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked somberly. Sam just stared with those penetrating eyes. His brow creased, tears spilling down his cheeks. Dean wasn't sure how to react to the sudden crying. "It hurts so bad, Dean." Sam whispered sadly. The panic suddenly returned to Sam's face, lining itself in every feature.

He let out a strangled sound, his eyes squeezing shut. "Need it" he mumbled softly. Dean's head shook. "You're not you right now, Sammy. It's poison, man. Don't you see what it's done to you?" Sam's head snapped towards Dean unnaturally fast. A look of rage was pointed at Dean. "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME?!??!" Sam screamed. 

His locked hands desperately reached towards Dean. Dean scrambled back, knocking over the chair he was sitting in. He had to snap Sam out of this before things got bad. "Even if I wanted to give you demon blood, I couldn't. Do you see any demons around here?" He reasoned with him in a controlled voice. Sam's thrashing stopped, his chest heaving.

His eyes fluttered closed as he lifted his head and sniffed. "I can smell them" he informed them matter-of-factly. Bobby was suddenly whispering to Dean. "Boy, you gotta bring him back to his senses. He's gonna do everything in his power to get to the demons out there." A shiver ran down Dean's back. "He's weak though, look at him." Dean whispered back. "He's still got demon blood in him. His powers are still gonna work" Dean huffed. How was he supposed to bring Sam back?

Dean approached his brother with a guarded stance. He was still sniffing out the demons, trying to pinpoint their location? He was ready to speak to Sam, when an invisible force slammed into his chest. His feet skimmed the ground as he was thrown back against the wall. His skull made a horrible cracking noise against it.

He groaned in pain. His head turned to see the same had happened to Cas and Bobby. They were both struggling to move. Dean tried to lift an arm, a leg, twitch his toe, but it wasn't happening. "What the-?" His head pounded with a crushing weight on it. "Sam, stop this. Stop, please!" He begged. Sam's head slowly turned to Dean. His sweaty mess of hair falling in his face as he did.

His eyes were pitch black. There was no iris, no whites, only a soulless pit. Dean's eyes widened with shock. His mouth went dry at the sight. In that moment, he could swear his heart stopped beating. "Don't do this" Dean demanded, his lip shaking violently. Sam didn't seem to register the words, he just undid the handcuffs with telekinesis, and leapt off the bed. 

"Sam, if you let them in, they will kill us. I can't fight in here" Cas told him rationally. "I'm not Sam." He snarled. He lifted his arm, his palm facing out. A lock slid open with a dull click. One by one, each lock unlocked itself. Dean was frantically looking from Sam to the door.

"SAM, STOP!" Dean screamed in his most authoritative voice. For just a second, Sam faltered. His eyes clicked back to hazel. He looked down at himself, bewildered. "W-what-?" He began, questioning In Dean's direction. Dean had felt a flutter of hope before Sam screamed out in pain, gripping his bowed head.

Dean, Bobby, and Cas were released from the wall. He attempted to find his breath. Suddenly, Sam's head snapped up. His face was wiped blank again and he had black demon eyes. The last lock on the steel door slid open.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's lips turned up in a wicked half smile. "Knock knock. Come in." He whispered, looking more frightening and powerful than he ever had. Waves of unlimited strength and darkness practically rolled off him. He was still sweaty and had red rings around his eyes, but he seemed so intimidating.

All Dean could do was watch as the steel door opened with a squeaky creaking noise. Sam's disturbing smile widened. Just as the demons seemed to notice the door opening, Cas flung himself across the room. His body flew out of the panic room, his muscles flexing with his returning powers.

He caught a glimpse of the light flooding out of the two demon's guarding the door as Cas killed them. The door slammed closed, the locks redoing themselves. "NO!" Sam screamed rage fully. He sounded like a kid in a hissy fit. Dean reacted quickly, he grabbed his gun and cracked the hilt on Sam's head with all of his strength. 

He watched as Sam crumpled to the ground. "Sorry, Sam." Dean said sympathetically. Cas spoke from behind the door. "The demons have put a sigil somewhere that keeps me from teleporting. I'll have to fight my way out." Panic gripped Dean tightly. "You can't, there are too many!" Cas sounded angry now. 

"I'm no use to anyone in that room. I'll be alright." Dean heard footsteps leaving. "CAS!" Dean screeched. It was no use. Cas was gone. Dean slumped against the wall. Cas could die. The realization cut into him. Push it down, he told himself. Sammy needs you.

Him and Bobby proceeded to re-handcuff Sam to the small bed. An hour later, Sam started screaming. With every yelp, whimper, or plea for help, Dean involuntarily flinched. Just as Dean was nodding off, Sam yelled "DEAN, PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!" And then he began sobbing violently. "You'll be okay, it'll go away. I promise." Dean cooed for the millionth time.

Sam's behavior abruptly morphed into one of calmness and acceptance. "I'm a monster." He breathed out with no emotion. "No you aren't, man. That's the blood talking." Dean replied with a twinge of pain for his self loathing brother. "No. It's me. And it'll never stop. Never. I just keep changing, Dean. I'm becoming evil." It was all said with such a lack of caring. Dean, becoming increasingly more worried, moved over to him. "Don't you say that." He commanded him. "I will always save you. We keep each other human." Sam shook his head, his tear stained face wobbling. "Not this time. I'm too far gone."

Dean felt an empty pit growing within him. Did Sam really not see hope for himself? Dean shook his head. Nothing he said would convince his hard-headed brother. Sam started convulsing. He seemed to be gagging on nothing. "Hold on" Dean told him. He undid his hand cuffs as fast as he could. Sam sat up, reaching his hands to his choking throat. Dean rubbed his back soothingly. 

He quickly moved away when Sam puked up dark blood. "Oh no....no, no, no..." He mumbled to himself. What was wrong with him? "Sammy? What is it?" Dean wondered out loud. Sam's shoulders began violently shaking. "Th-the withdr-drawal is gonna get ba-bad with more bl-lood gone" he replied brokenly. He could see the fear in Sam's sheet-white face. 

Sam turned his eyes to Dean, his entire body shaking with tremors. "Don't make-make me g-go through I-it" Sam pleaded. Dean was at a loss for words. He just bored his eyes into those of his hurting brother, because he knew Sam had to be hurting more than any wound they had received when hunting.

Dean's head shook. "I can't. I won't give you demon blood." He said with determination. "But wh-what if I don't live through-through-" Sam was cut off by a fit of dry heaving. "Breath, man. It'll be okay. And you WILL live through it. I'm not letting you leave me in the middle of the apocalypse." Dean soothed him. It was meant to be a dark joke, but the realization slammed into Dean hard. He would do anything to not be alone at the end of the world. He needed Sam to be with him more than any other time in his life. 

Sam went quiet. "Feeling better?" He asked hopefully. Sam seemed to be staring at something behind Dean. "Sam?" He waved his hand in front of Sam's face, no response. "Dean, but-you-were, how did you-?" Sam stuttered confusedly. "I'm right here" Dean waved his hand again. This time it caught Sam's eye. He gaped at Dean like he was some miraculous thing. "A-am I seeing double or-?" Sam began "Wait, your seeing me over there too?" Dean interrupted, pointing to where Sam's eyes kept swiveling back to.

There were two Dean's. one standing beside his bed, uncertain and calculating, the other leaned against the wall with a hatred filled gaze and a forming snarl. "Wait-but.....which one of you are real?" Sam asked with a childlike need creeping Into his voice. "Uhh....I am" both Dean's stated at the exact same time. Uh oh. He could feel his brow creasing with thought. He had to be hallucinating one of them....but which one? 

Sam's mind was foggy and slow thanks to the withdrawal. It took him longer to process things. The Dean leaning against the wall, dean A as Sam decided to call him, sneered. "Poor baby." He pouted, sticking his lip out. "Hallucinations and pain and torture. All because you trusted that demon over family." He appeared furious now.

Sam felt a pang of hurt and guilt. Dean had every right to be angry with him. He was sure the effect of the cutting words showed on his face.The Dean next his bed, Dean B, grabbed his attention. "What's the other one saying?" He demanded with a stern voice. Unknowing of whether he was real or not, Sam indulged him.

"He-he said that.....the hallucinations and pain are because I chose a demon over family." Sam repeated miserably. "Don't you listen to him. I'M real. You hear me?" Sam nodded half heartedly. Dean A snorted and spoke again. "Oh, by the way, thanks for slamming me into the wall. My head feels great, you evil douche bag." Sam nearly sprung to his feet, he was stopped by the nauseating headache. "I did what?" He could feel his skin tingling, his head throbbed. "I don't remember that....I would never.....well not on purpose..." He attempted to defend himself. He tuned to Dean B. he hoped with every cell of his being that he was the real one.

Dean's eyes searched Sam's. what was that hallucination putting into his mind. He looked awful. He was shaking even more now, he had gone frighteningly pale, and his wide eyes were now boring into his own. Hopefully this meant Sam knew he was real. "Did I....slam you into a wall?" Sam asked him with complete seriousness and pain in his gaze. It killed him that he had to tell his brother of what he did.

All Dean could bring himself to do was nod. Tears were welling up in Sam's eyes. He turned his head back to where the other Dean apparently stood. His face went slack. "And I opened the door to get to the demons outside" Dean simply nodded again. He wasn't sure how to comfort him about this. There was an explosion of panic and fear on his face. "My eyes went black" he whispered in a deep, cracking voice. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"It'll be over when the blood's out of your system." Dean repeated this throughout the hours. After the hallucination was done torturing Sam, he sat on the bed with him, they both stared at the floor, concentrating on nothing. "I'm a monster." were the last words Sam said, despite Dean's protests, for the night. 

He put the handcuffs back on Sam and slumped against the wall. He somehow managed to fall asleep to the heart breaking sound of Sam's screams.


End file.
